runaway arrow
by young justice13
Summary: When Artemis freezes up in class and Dick doesn't see her for the rest of the day he gets curious, but does his curiosity take him to far and what does he do when he finally finds out Artemis's secret? (Pairing:Traught for all the Traught fans out there.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Run away Arrow.

Gotham Academy

Friday-9:05am

"Hey, you look like hell." Dick said to her as they walked to home room together. Artemis scoffed and said "OK thank you Dick, so nice to hear that first thing in the morning." Artemis said sarcastically to her best friend and team-mate. Artemis found out Robin's identity at the school dance at the end of last year, she gave him a black eye and didn't talk to him for two weeks but they made up and were even better friends now that there were no secrets between them now. "I was meant to sound concerned not rude or mean. Are you OK? you look like hell. Is that better?" He asked sarcastically. "yes allot better and yes I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep is all." Artemis said and took a seat when they reached their classroom. "sure whatever." Dick said rolling his bright blue eyes at her lame and over used excuse, but he really was concerned about Artemis she had been acting really strange the past couple of months. Well he only really started to notice the change a couple of months ago, he was pretty sure that the strange behavior had been happening for longer. But he hasn't approached her yet, he has been waiting for the right time.

"alright class, today home room will be extended for an hour and you'll miss out on your first class today." Mrs Aims said getting confused looks from the students around the class. "this is because of self harm awareness day, all schools around Gotham and other surrounding areas. Mrs Aims explained. "Excuse me Mrs Aims, but I and others don't think that this needs to be addressed at this time and we should not be missing out on our learning to address this topic, I'm not trying to offend anyone." a girl in the class said and other students nodded in agreement. "A better place to address it would be at the school assembly next Monday so the school can be informed about it and none of us would be deprived of learning time." another student said.

Dick wasn't really paying attention to the debate he turned to talk to Artemis and noticed something very wrong. the usually confident and strong girl had gone pale and looked close to having a panic attack and looked ready to break down into tears. "Artemis are you OK?" Dick asked, she either didn't hear or chose not to listen. "Well it doesn't matter now, we still have to talk about it so if you could just sit there and listen or act like you're listening than that would be appreciated." Mrs Aims said. The class sat in silence as Mrs Aims talked but Dick kept glancing at Artemis who remained the same as before throughout the lesson, and when the bell rang she was the first person out the door. Dick walked out after her but didn't see her then or for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Robin-B01." the computer announced as the boy wonder walked into the cave. "KF have you seen Artemis?" He asked his best friend who he saw in the kitchen of the cave. Wally turned away from the fridge to look at his friend, his mouth was filled with different chocolates, and shook his head no. Robin sighed and waved to his friend before he left the room in search of the blonde archer. Robin knocked on her door but there was no answer, he listened closer and heard someone inside. Robin slowly opened the door and saw Artemis lying on her bed facing the wall. He closed the door and walked over to her. "Mis, what's wrong?" Robin knew that now was the right time to ask questions, maybe not all his questions but some. Artemis turned to face him and Dick knew that something was really wrong and all Artemis needed then was a friend. Dick took off his sunglasses and sat down next to her and he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Eventually her tears stopped and she fell asleep in his arms. Dick looked at her with love and affection, it was true no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it wasn't, Dick was in love with Artemis. Artemis was his first crush, his first kiss at his birthday party and his first love. But he knew that Wally had a thing for Artemis and Artemis would never like him more then as a friend so he left things alone. He slowly rested her head on her pillow and walked over to her desk. Artemis's room wasn't very organised but her desk had nothing on it except for a blank notepad and a pen. Automatically his detective skills kicked in and he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he started to look around. She had three draws attached to her desk so he thought to start there, but they were locked. Luckily he knew how to pick any kinds of locks which made it easy to open the top draw which was very organised. There was a little box in the draw which he opened first. It was nothing out of the ordinary it was just a bunch of sharpeners. But the strange thing was that they were locked away. He put them back and kept looking through the draw, and found a book, it was locked and this lock was different, the technology was advanced not just a basic lock it used hand recognition to open it. Dick was confused, where would Artemis get something like this? He sat there for awhile looking at it but put it away thinking Artemis was going to wake up soon. He put everything back into the draw and locked it. He sighed and went back to his room to get his homework then came back and started on his math homework.

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, she was facing her wall but she could hear someone behind her. She slowly rolled over and saw Dick sitting at her desk muttering things about math. "What are you doing?" She asked. He turned around and smiled at her, "morning miss, how'd you sleep?" Dick asked and walked over to her. her smile slightly faltered but then she said "fine, I slept fine." He sat down next to her and sighed, he couldn't lie he had to tell her. "So when you were asleep I um kinda got curious and I ..." Dick trailed off and Artemis stood up. "What did you do Dick?" Artemis looked pissed. "I went searching in your desk draws." Dick said honestly standing up next to her. Artemis looked really, really pissed now. "what did you find?" Artemis said taking a step toward him. Dick looked her in the eyes and said, "I found a box of sharpeners and a notebook that I couldn't unlock because of the advanced technology, which i'm very curious about." Dick said. "and do you have any idea why I would keep a box of sharpeners and a highly secured notebook in my draw?" Artemis said stepping closer, Dick shook his head and Artemis said. "Good." and left it at that. She turned around and went over to her desk where she put all of Dicks stuff in a pile and shoved it at him. Dick stood out side of her door for a while before putting on his sunglasses and walking down the hall to his room, he went to far this time, Artemis wouldn't forgive him easily he had really hurt her and Dick felt horrible. Well if someone went through his personal belongings he would be hurt, insulted and really pissed too.

How was he going to fix this one?

* * *

**I might continue this story but i'm not sure, it was just an idea that popped into my head. please review and tell me whether or not I should continue the story or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis pov:

I slammed the door and sank to the ground, tears forming in my eyes. I hated yelling at Dick but he can't find out what is happening, if he does he'll tell Batman and Green Arrow and I'll be taken off the team until they think i'm well enough to come back. Honestly I thought Dick was smart enough to figure it all out by now, maybe he's in denial and refuses to believe it just like the time I was taken by my dad and everyone thought I was dead. Everyone except Dick, he found me.

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my scars, no one ever sees them that's one really helpful skill of being a trained assassin they train you to hide all kinds of stuff, even cuts and scars for when you're going undercover and stuff.

It'd only been a month since the last time I cut, but that's the longest amount of time I've gone without hurting myself. I knew today was self harm awareness day but I didn't think they would bring it up at school. I looked at the small digital clock on my desk,it's 7:30pm and I can smell someone cooking dinner. But since I'm not hungry I crawl back under the covers on my bed and fall into a deep sleep hoping that when i wake up all my problems will disappear.

* * *

Robin walked into his room, slamming the door behind him before throwing his books on his bed and riping off his glasses and throwing them at the bed too. He knew he had crossed a big line and he knew Artemis wasn't going to forgive him easily this time. Dick sat down at his desk and sighed. THen he remembered that question, 'do you have any idea why i would keep a box of sharpeners and a gighing secured notebook in my draw?' and he began to think about all the reasons why she might keep those things locked away in her desk draw. Dick thought for a moment before something clicked. 'She has been acting strange and distant for the past few months and she likes to be alone, she doesn't really talk to anyone about her feelings and she's been looking really down and unwell lately. She wears long pants and longs sleeves all the time and gets defensive when people question her about it, she froze today when we were talking about self harm and she keeps a box of sharpeners locked away in her desk.'

Dick's eyes went wide and he grabbed his glasses before running back down the hall towards her room but before he could reach her door the fire alarm went off and he heard meggan calling for help. so he went to the kitchen to help his martian friend before she burnt down the cave.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating my stories I promise that I will try an update them more often. I'm also sorry that this new chapter was so short but I'll try an write another longer chapter by the end of this week. Let me know what you think of this chapter I love reading reviews and I love getting constructive criticism and knowing what people like about my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

The team were all in the dining room cleaning up after dinner. Everyone was there except for Artemis, she didn't come out of her room to eat dinner but that wasn't unusual to the team because lately she hadn't been eating with the team. They had just finished cleaning up when Artemis came out of her room carrying her school bag. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said. The team all said goodbye and before she left Artemis looked Robin in the eyes and then left through the zeta tubes, the computer announcing her departure.

Dick didn't know how to talk to Artemis about her problem. It was so obvious now that he had taken a moment to really think about it, he was really pissed off that he didn't notice it earlier. The next day at school when Dick entered homeroom he didn't see Artemis and figured she was running late, but she wasn't at school the whole day. Then later on at the cave she didn't show up and M'gann said that Artemis wasn't feeling well so she stayed home. Usually Dick would've been the first person Artemis would've told if she was sick, she was probably just avoiding him.

It was Wednesday and Artemis still wasn't at school and she hadn't contacted anyone at the cave except for M'gann to say that she was sick. After school on Wednesday Dick walked out of school and met Alfred at the gate, when they got into the car Dick said "Hey Alfred can we make a not so quick stop before we go back to the house?" The elderly butler sighed and asked

"How long will this take Master Dick?"

"It'll take around half an hour to get there but I'll be very quick when we get there. I promise, please Alfred." Dick pleaded and eventually Alfred started the car and asked for a destination and after Dick told him where to go they began to drive. They arrived out the front of Artemis's apartment building almost an hour later. "Thanks Alfred, I'll be back soon." Dick said before exiting the car and walking into the building. Dick walked up the stairs to the third floor because there isn't an elevator and found apartment 19C. Dick softly knocked on the door and there was no answer so he knocked a little harder this time. He was about to knock again but he heard footsteps walking towards the door.

Artemis answered the door and Dick could barely recognise her. Her hair was a mess and she had a black eye and many other bruises covering her body. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Dick? Is that you?" Artemis asked trying to open her eyes more. "Yeah mis, it's me. What happened to you?" He asked before Artemis let him into the apartment. Artemis sighed and said "Nothing that concerns you Dick. Now what're you doing here?" Artemis asked, she with still mad at him but she didn't have the strength to yell at him right now so she just took a seat on her torn apart couch and waited for his answer.

"I was worried about you, you haven't been at school or at the cave and M'gann said you were sick or something so I asked Alfred to drive me here. What happened to you Artemis? And don't tell me it's nothing that concerns me." Dick said going over to kitchen and getting Artemis a glass of water. He handed her the glass and she took a sip before she started to explain herself.

"Well the other night when I was mad at you I went for a little walk around Gotham and I just wanted to punch something so I Went around with my bow and took down some guys but then I ran into some big trouble when I got back to my apartment.

My father was here, I know he has been in Gotham but I didn't think he would come here. He wasn't happy about the team's most recent mission where I ended up firing arrows at him and he got hit three times. Anyway since I was really pissed off and wanted a good fight I was a complete smartass and it turns out he has learnt some new tricks and has gotten himself some new weapons and I was so tired and exhausted and I was stupid and didn't eat anything all day so I got really dizzy and he kicked my ass." Artemis explained. "So yeah that's why I haven't been around for the past couple of days." Artemis ran her hand threw her messy hair and that's when Dick noticed her left arm had been bandaged and had blood seeping through it, and it looked like a lot of blood.

"So what happened to your arm?" Dick asked after a moment of silence. Artemis glanced at him and said "Didn't you just hear my story? I was attacked by my crazy father who had a bunch of weapons, that's what happened to my arm." Dick could tell Artemis was really irritated now and he knew she was about to change the subject so he quickly jumped in before she could. "Ok whatever. Hey what happened to you the other day in class?" Dick asked referring to the day when Artemis froze. Artemis stood up and walked to the kitchen getting another glass of water before asking "What do you mean?" Artemis was trying not to make eye contact with him when she sat down again. Dick was the one who was getting annoyed now, 'she knows I know, why isn't she just honest with me now?' Dick asked himself.

"Artemis you froze up in class the other day when the teacher was talking about self-harm awareness. And I know why you froze, Artemis I know why you have a box of sharpeners locked away, I know why you've been so distant and why you always wear long pants and shirts in summer. You self-harm Artemis don't you?" Dick asked her. Dick didn't want to avoid the topic anymore, he wanted Artemis to be honest with him. Artemis was silent and after a few minutes she sighed and pulled up her sleeves and removed the bandage, revealing all her scars.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed, pulled up her sleeves and removed the bandage, revealing all her scars.

Artemis was embarrassed but also relieved to let someone know her secret. She didn't make eye contact with Dick and he didn't speak while he looked at the scars that covered her arms. He looked at the part of her arm the bandage was covering and saw fresh cuts that were bleeding a little and they looked pretty deep. Dick had no idea what to say, he couldn't focus with all the questions running through his mind and all the emotions he was feeling were overwhelming, which was weird for Dick since he usually tried to stay 'whelmed'. But something that caused him to feel so much pain was impossible to stay 'whelmed about.

"I-I don't know what to say." Dick barely managed to say. He felt tears burning in his eyes but he refused to let them spill. Artemis let out a sob and then broke down in tears. Dick and Artemis sat there in her apartment for the next half hour with Artemis crying and Dick hugging her and telling her everything will be ok. After Artemis started to settle down and stop crying, Dick's phone rang.

"Hello?" Dick answered unsure of who was calling him since he forgot to check the caller ID.

"Master Dick I have been waiting for half an hour down here, shall I inform Master Bruce that you are moving into this apartment building or are you coming out soon so I can take you home?" Alfred said. Dick sighed and said, 'Alright Alfred i'll be down in a minute. You can inform Bruce that I will be bringing a guest home to stay for a little while and I'll be down in 10 minutes." Dick said before hanging up on the butler so he didn't hear his protests. Dick stood up and said, "Alright, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go pack whatever you need for the rest of the week and you will bring it to the manor because that's where you'll be staying for the next week or however long you want to stay. Bruce will be fine with it and I really want you to come so please don't force me to drag you to the manor, because if worst comes to worst that's exactly what i'll do." Dick said giving a small smile to his best friend. Artemis sighed and nodded. She knew when Dick had made up his mind, and she was way too tired to argue with the persistent bird. Artemis stood up and without saying a word to Dick, she left the room and went into her bedroom to start packing.

It took her only 10 minutes to pack everything she would need for a week and then she was out of her apartment and stepping into Dicks car. "Hello Miss Crock, it's very nice to see you again." Alfred says when Artemis gets in the car. "Hey Alfred it's good to see you too. But please call me Artemis." She said and Alfred smiled and said "Of course, my apologies Artemis." A few seconds later Alfred started the car and they were driving through the streets of Gotham, heading towards Wayne Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Wayne manor Dick helped Artemis out of the car and they walked into the batcave to tend to Artemis's wounds. Dick wasn't expecting Bruce to be home so early but when they walked into the batcave they almost walked right into him. "oh um hey Bruce, how's it going?" Dick asked his not so happy looking father. "It's going just fine Dick. Now do you mind telling me why Artemis is here?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised. Dick glanced at Artemis who was already looking at Dick waiting for him to answer the dark knight. "Artemis just needs a place to stay this week." Dick explained. Bruce looked at the beaten girl and nodded and said

"You can stay as long as you need to Artemis." Artemis was slightly shocked at Bruce's response and almost thought she didn't hear him properly. She and Bruce never really did get along at all from the very beginning and it was obvious that neither of them liked the other one at all. "Thanks Bruce." Artemis said before Bruce left the batcave. Dick walked over to a table and put Artemis's things down. "Bruce can tell that something's wrong that's why he's being so understanding." Dick said and walked over to a draw and retrieved a first aid kit. "Yeah I was wondering why he was being so nice." Artemis said and sat down. "you know he's actually a nice guy." Dick said and began unwrapping the bandage that was around Artemis's wrist.

"To people he likes or can tolerate, not to people he hates." Artemis said and swatted Dicks hand away so she could unwrap the bandage herself. "Bruce doesn't hate you Artemis." Dick explained and handed her the disinfectant because Artemis had made it clear she didn't need Dicks help. "Then why does he always glare at me or look at me as if I've killed his puppy?" Artemis asked and Dick sighed, "He's just being protective of me. Bruce knows you're the first person i've ever really gotten close too. I mean sure Wally and I are good friends and wally knows my secret identity but You're the only person i've really been honest to about my feelings and everything. Bruce is just being protective because he doesn't want me to be hurt by you, he knows what it's like to finally trust someone with everything and then to have them completely disappear and he just doesn't want me to go through that." Dick said and Artemis didn't say anything. She didn't realize how much she meant to Dick and how honest he was with her. Artemis felt really bad now, 'Dick shouldn't have to help me clean up cuts i made myself. '

"Dick I'm really sorry for everything I've done." Artemis told her best friend. She felt so selfish she hadn't even thought about how much this would've affected him, she didn't think that anyone really cared but hearing now how much she really means to Dick, just makes her feel horrible about what she has done to herself. He didn't look at her and continued to help Artemis with cleaning up her arm. Artemis didn't say anything to him after that either and got some more bandages. After her arm was cleaned up and covered up they both stood up and Dick lead her out of the bat cave and into wayne manor. They walked into his room and Dick sat down on his bed, he hadn't looked at her after they left the batcave and she was starting to think that maybe he didn't want to be friends with someone so unstable and selfish.

"Do you want me to leave? Because if you want me to go I can go." Artemis said and picked up her bag ready to leave, but Dick grabbed her hand. "Of course I don't want you to go, why would you think that?" Dick asked and bought her over to the bed so she could sit down. "I don't know, i thought that maybe you hate me or something because i'm so unstable and selfish and just horrible and maybe because you haven't looked at me since we left the batcave." Artemis said and Dick laughed. 'What, why are you laughing?" Artemis asked, annoyed.

"I'm laughing because you're being so ridiculous. I could never hate you Artemis, you're my best friend didn't you hear me just tell you how much you mean to me?" Dick asked and smiled at her. "Well sorry if I offended you." Artemis said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Dick stood up and said "Come on i'll show you to one of the guest bedrooms." Dick took Artemis's hand and lead her out of his room and down the hall.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this story, i'll try and update faster next time. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis woke up the next day in one of Wayne Manors luxurious guest bedrooms. She looks at her phone to check the time, 8:30am. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room. Her hair was a mess and there were dark bags under her eyes, Artemis sighed and ran her hands through her messy hair and then put it up in a ponytail before she walked out of her room searching for the kitchen. Artemis walked down another hall and hit a dead end, "Damn it." Artemis said before she puller out her phone and called Dick.

"Hello?" Dick answered after a few seconds. "Hey Dick I kinda need your help, I got lost trying to find the kitchen and now I have no idea where I am." Artemis explained and then she heard Dick laughing on the other end. "It's not funny DIck. Come help me." Artemis said getting defensive.  
"It's a little funny mis. Okay are there any doors near you?" Dick asked and after Artemis said yes he said "Okay, open the door and tell me what's inside." Artemis opened the door to her left, inside was a large desk surrounded by computers and screens.

"It looks like an office but there are computers and screens everywhere." Artemis told Dick. "That would be my office." DIck explained and Artemis could hear the sound of a chair moving and Dick hung up the phone. Artemis waited outside Dick's office for a few more minutes and then she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "Good morning mis." Dick said when he saw her. "Morning." Artemis said and then yawned. "I need coffee." Artemis said and Dick chuckled. "That can be arranged, come with me." Dick said before taking Artemis's hand and leading her down five different hallways before they finally reached the kitchen/dining area. "Good morning Artemis, I hope you slept well." Alfred said to the blonde girl. "Good morning Alfred and yes I slept very well thank you." Artemis said and sat down on a barstool next to Dick who still didn't let go of her hand once they sat down. Alfred smiled and turned back around to pay attention to whatever was cooking on the stove. "Did you really sleep well?" Dick whispered to her and Artemis shrugged.

"I slept better than usual but I haven't slept well since I was seven years old." Artemis explained to Dick who looked at her sadly. "Mis you know I can get you some help. You Just have to let me in and let me help you."

"I know you want to help me Dick but I don't need any help. I'll be Okay eventually." Artemis said and Dick looked at her in disbelief but decided to drop the topic because Alfred was in the room.

"Anyway, you want some coffee and pancakes?" Dick asks and Artemis nods. Alfred placed a plate of pancakes in front of both of the teens and placed a cup of coffee in front of Artemis.

"You know if you want to wake up in the morning you should eat an apple instead of drinking coffee, it's been proven that apple's wake you up more than coffee." Dick said to Artemis who laughed. "Dick I don't want to sound like a bitch but I haven't had my coffee yet and I haven't woken up so I really don't care." Artemis said to Dick who rolled his eyes and started eating his pancakes.

After they finished their food they thanked Alfred who smiled and began cleaning up. Artemis and Dick both went back to Dicks room. "Artemis I hate to bring this up again but you're obviously not fine and i'm really worried about you." Dick said and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Dick relax, you worry too much. I really am fine you just have to trust me." Artemis said and sat down.

"Artemis damn it. some who is fine doesn't cut themselves or hate themselves and doesn't go looking for trouble. You need help Artemis, please let me help you. I can't sit back and watch another person I love die. I want to help you before it's too late." Dick said and a few seconds later registered exactly what he had said. Artemis didn't say anything, she just stared at him for a few seconds before she got up and left. Dick just told Artemis he loved her, he was definitely not meant to tell her that. He hadn't even really admitted it to himself, Dick knew he had feelings for Artemis ever since he met her, she was different from every other girl and he knew the moment he met her that she was different and special. They had become best friends and now DIck has probably ruined their friendship forever.

Dick sat there for a few more seconds before he ran out of the door trying to catch up with the blonde archer. "Artemis!" he yelled hoping she would reply but of course she didn't, so he called her. He knew she wouldn't pick up but he was trying to see if he could hear her ring tone. He listened closely and at first didn't hear anything but when he was about to hang up he could hear the sound of a phone ringing. He ran down a few different hallways until he found Artemis standing at a dead end.

"I hate this house." Artemis said when Dick approached her. Dick sighed and sat next to her, they sat in silence for a few minutes before Artemis asked "Dick what you said before, what did you mean?" Dick ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in places. "i was frustrated Artemis I didn't mean to be such an ass I just wanted you to listen to me everything just came out." Dick said and didn't make eye contact with his best friend. "I understand and I should've listened to you. i know i'm a frustrating stubborn bitch sometimes and i'm sorry, I know I need to get help I'm just scared is all." Artemis said deciding not to bring up the fact that he had said he loved her. She doesn't need to deal with that at the moment, she already has enough troubles in her life at the moment.

Dick took Artemis's hand and said, "Well just take your time and when you're ready I'll help you. Just one step at a time." Dick said and smiled at his friend happy she didn't bring up the fact that he had said he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You did what?" Wally asked later that day when they were at the cave. Artemis had gone to Zatanna's so DIck went to the cave to talk to Wally. "I told her I loved her." Dick said putting his face in his hands. "You said those exact words, 'I love you' is what you said?" Wally asked taking a seat next to his friend. "Well no I said I don't want to see another person I love die." Dick explained which made Wally raise his eyebrows,

"Why'd you say that? Is she in trouble?" Wally asked and Dick sighed 'good job Dick' he thought to himself. "No she's not in trouble she was just angry the other day and went looking for trouble and she ran into a group of guys who she eventually took down but she got beaten up too. I was just telling her i didn't want her to put herself in dangerous situations. Anyway, After I said that we both stopped yelling and she just looked at me and it's like she knew that I didn't mean it in a friends or brother and sister sort of way so now I have no excuse. I found her later and she didn't bring it up again which I was grateful for because I didn't even know if I loved Artemis or not." Dick said and Wally laughed, "Dude even a blind person could see that you were in love with her."

"Shut up man that's not true." Dick said looking at his best friend like he was an idiot who over exaggerates everything 'oh wait he is' Dick thought to himself. "Dude come on you used to follow her home to make sure she didn't get into trouble you used to leave anonymous notes in her locker and she still doesn't know who they're from. You started listening to love songs like 'beautiful soul' by Jesse Mccartney which was so annoying because it used to get stuck in my head. You are totally in love with her and it was so obvious to everyone except the two of you." Wally said and sat down next to his friend.

"I think you should just tell her again but this time don't yell it at her and make sure she knows that it's a more than friends situation cause it'd be awkward if you told her and she said she loved you back but she meant it as a friend thing, you know?" Wally said and Dick just stared at him before saying, "I'm not going to tell her again. She couldn't get away from me fast enough when I told her the first time." Dick said and then his phone vibrated with a new message from Bruce.

"Listen dude I have to go, i'll talk to you later." Dick said before grabbing his bag and walking over to the zeta tubes. "Alright man see ya." Wally said, getting up and going to the kitchen to make himself a sandwhich.

Artemis sat down on Zatanna's desk chair and said, "He told me he loves me." zatanna gasps and then smiles the biggest of smiles, "See I told you. Artemis this is great, you two would be adorable together. You two are perfect for eachother. What'd you do after? Did you tell him you love him too?" Zatanna asked her friend.

"What? No I didn't tell Dick that I love him because I don't. I don't know how I feel about Dick, and I didn't say anything I just left and then he came and found me and we didn't talk about it. He didn't mean to say it, that was obvious. It was a spur of the moment thing we were both angry and yelling and he just sort of said it, well his exact words were 'I don't want to see another person I love die.' and I just froze and then left." Artemis explained. "Why didn't you say anything? Now he probably thinks that he ruined your friendship." Zatanna told her best friend who ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what to do Zee, I haven't stopped thinking about it and I have a funny feeling in my stomach when I look at him and he just makes me feel so…" Artemis trailed off searching for the right word.

"Happy?" Zatanna suggested and Artemis shrugged. "yeah I guess happy is the word." Artemis said and pulled out her phone when it buzzed with a text from DIck. 'Hey Mis, I won't be able to pick you up. Can Zatanna give you a ride to the cave? You can zeta back to the manor.' the text read. "Hey Zee can you give me a ride later back to the cave?" Artemis asked and when her friend nodded Artemis texted Dick back saying, 'Yeah Zatanna can give me a ride, is everything okay?' and few seconds later Dick texted back. 'Okay, cool. Yeah everything's fine Bruce just wants to talk about training or something. I'll see you later Mis.' Dick said and Artemis texted him back saying 'okay, bye.'

"You should tell him how you feel, you should tell him about how he makes you feel happy and all that stuff." Zatanna said to her friend. Artemis thought about that idea for a moment before deciding against it, "I don't think I should. He might not of meant that he loves me in a romantic kind of way. He could've meant a family or friends way." She explained. Zatanna scoffed and said, "Girl, even a blind person would be able to see he's in love with you. You two are so perfect for eachother and you're just too stubborn to admit it." Zatanna exclaimed before lying on her bed and turning her attention to her phone.

"Thanks zatanna." Artemis said when Zatanna dropped her off at the cave. Artemis entered the cave and walked into the main room finding Wally, M'gann and Kaldur watching a movie. "Oh my God Artemis!" M'gann said when she saw her earth sister. "Hey M'gann." Artemis said and hugged M'gann back. "Are you feeling any better?" M'gann asked and Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Artemis asked. "You were sick weren't you?" M'gann asked drawing the attention of Wally and Kaldur.

"Yeah sorry my brain is still a little frazzled." Artemis said and then added, "But other then that I'm feeling better."

"Well that's good, when will you be coming back to the team?" Kaldur asked and after thinking about it for a moment Artemis said, "I should be back next week." Kaldur smiled and nodded his head. "Good, we all look forward to having you back." Kaldur said and Wally said "Especially Rob." Artemis froze for a split second but Wally noticed. 'He knows' Artemis thought to herself. "Well I look forward to being back, I have to go now so i'll see you guys next week." Artemis said before quickly saying good bye and leaving through the zeta tubes.

"Richard Grayson come back here right now!" Bruce yelled at his ward as soon as Artemis entered the bat cave. Artemis flinched when she heard the words that came out of Dick's mouth. "Why should I? It's not like you've ever cared about what I do before."

"Dick please just listen. She is unstable and she needs to be put into a mental health facility where she would be able to get some help. I know you have some stupid feelings for her but I don't want you getting involved with someone who is mentally unstable, you could get very hurt Dick and I don't want to see you get hurt." Bruce said and Alfred, who was standing beside Bruce, nodded in agreement.

"They aren't just some stupid feelings Bruce, I love Artemis and i don't care how unstable she is, i'm not going to just force her into rehab without hearing how she feels first. Artemis is my best friend and I would do anything to help her and that's what i'm going to do, just one step at a time." Dick said and both Bruce and Alfred were silent after that and watched as Dick walked away.

Artemis didn't know what to do so she waited a few more minutes before walking further into the room. "Artemis, welcome back. Can I get you anything?" Alfred asked with a forced looking smile on his face. "No thanks Alfred i'm good." Artemis said and said a quick "hello." to Bruce who didn't respond. Artemis went upstairs and tried to find Dicks room without getting lost. To her surprise when she knocked on the door there was an answer and she walked in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Artemis asked already aware of why he looked like he could punch a wall but she wanted to hear it from him. "Hey, it's nothing just Bruce. How's Zatanna?" Dick asked,avoiding Artemis's eyes. Artemis looked at him suspiciously and replied, "She's good, a little bored because she's grounded at the moment after she was caught trying to sneak out to go to a party." Artemis said and Dick smiled. "yeah that sounds like zee." They at in silence for a few moments before Dick said "I knew you were there."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked confused. "You heard me arguing with Bruce." Dick said and he finally looked at her. Artemis sighed and said "I didn't mean to eavesdrop Dick I just didn't know what to do." Artemis explained hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. "I don't care Artemis. I just wanted to make sure you understood what I was saying and that I really meant it." Dick said and Artemis froze again. She started to think about what Zatanna said and she realised that Zatanna was right, Artemis had always been too stubborn to admit her true feelings to Dick and now was the perfect chance.

But when she was about to respond she remembered what Bruce said about her being unstable and how she was going to hurt Dick and she changed her mind and said, "Dick, i'm really sorry to say this. You're my best friend and I really care about you and I don't want to ruin our friendship but I just have to tell you that I don't love you the way you love me, you're like family to me Dick." She saw the Disappointment and sadness appear in Dick's eyes as soon as she said 'i'm sorry to say this.' Dick looked away and the two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. She had hurt him, Artemis knew that. But she hoped that she also spared him some pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick had no idea what to say. Everyone had told him that they were meant for each other and that they were perfect together. Dick felt a sharp pain in his heart, he thought that she would feel the same. Dick forced a smile on his face and said "it's okay, it's just some stupid feelings anyway, I'm sure I'll get over it." Dick said and it was so obvious he didn't mean what he said. Artemis sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick-"

"I'm a big boy Artemis, I'll survive. I've been through worse and it doesn't really matter anyway." DIck said and Artemis looked really hurt for a moment but she quickly disguised her hurt with anger.

"Fine then. Well I have to go, I'm having dinner with Ollie and Dinah tonight so I should get going." She said quickly and stormed out of his room. "Danm it!" Dick yelled and through a picture frame that was sitting on his bed stand.

After a few minutes Dick calmed down and picked up the photo. It was a picture of the team at the beach. Dick smiled at the memory, he and Artemis played a prank on Wally together when he fell asleep on a beach towel. Wally wouldn't talk to them for a week but it was so worth it. Dick put the photo back on his bed stand and walked out of his room to go find Artemis. He knocked on the guest room's door.

'Maybe she left already' Dick thought to himself. He opened the door just to check and found all of her things were gone. He went down to the bat cave and saw Bruce sitting at one of the computers.

"Have you seen Artemis?" He asked and Bruce turned around to face his son.

"She said she was going to stay with Ollie, she said she didn't want to bother us anymore and thanked me for letting her stay." Bruce explained. Dick sighed, why did he have to be such an ass.

"Did something happen with you two?" Bruce asked, he was never one for talking about personal subjects with Dick. Most of the time Dick would talk to Alfred about this sort of thing and he was surprised that Bruce asked.

"We just had a misunderstanding." Dick said and Bruce nodded as if he understood. Dick went to walk away but Bruce stopped him.

"Dick… have you ever thought that maybe it's just be better to let her go? You've been crushing on her since you were 13. You're not a kid anymore Dick. You need to grow up and make adult decisions. I know she means a lot to you but you saw what happened with me and the women I've been with. They tore me apart but I learnt to accept the loss and move on." Bruce said and Dick just scoffed.

"You didn't accept anything. You became an emotionless robot. I know I have to make adult decisions and I am. I made the adult decision that Artemis means the world to me. She's not just girl that I impressed with my money and power. She didn't even know who I was. She's not just the girl I love, she's my best friend." Dick said before walking away.

"Artemis, what're you doing here?" Ollie asked when he answered the door. Artemis sighed and said

"Can we not talk about this tonight? I promise I'll explain everything in the morning." Artemis said and Ollie stepped to the side letting his 'niece' into his house. Artemis went into the guest bedroom after saying "hello" to Dinah. She checked her phone, she had no messages from Dick or Zatanna. She didn't know what to do, she had gone almost a week without cutting and the stress was starting to take its toll. She knew Dick would be upset but at that very moment she thought she deserved this for hurting him. She pulled a sharpener out of a desk drawer and took it apart retrieving the silver blade that she knew would soon give her that temporary release from the screwed up world.

'You deserve the pain' she told herself and brought the razor blade to her wrist. Artemis slowly dragged the blade across her wrist and blood started to seep out. The next cut was faster and deeper. She kept getting deeper and she didn't stop. Artemis got lost in the feeling of the blade being dragged across her wrist she didn't stop until she felt so weak that she couldn't move her arm anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick entered a zeta tube and seconds later he was in Star City. He began to walk towards Oliver Queen's mansion. He arrived at the mansion 15 minutes later and knocked on the huge wooden doors that stood before him. "Oh, hello Dick. What're you doing here?" Dinah asked once she opened the door and saw the blue eyed boy standing in front of her. "I'm looking for Artemis, Bruce told me she's here. Is it alright if I talk to her?" Dick asked and Dinah nodded, moving aside to let DIck into the house.

Dick knocked on the guest rooms door, but there was no response. He knocked harder and said "Artemis? Are you there?" When he still got no response he slowly opened the door and walked inside, afraid that she might've been sleeping.

Artemis wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't conscious either. Dick ran over to the body that was lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. "Oliver, Dinah!" Dick shouted and checked Artemis's pulse. He couldn't feel it for a minute but he eventually felt a very very weak pulse beneath his fingers.

Oliver and Dinah ran up stairs and gasped when they saw Artemis. Dinah ran back down stairs and called the justice league at the cave, telling them to get the medical bay ready, while Oliver carried Artemis down stairs and into his office and into the secret room behind his bookcase. He ran over to the zeta tube and in a second him and Artemis disappeared, engulfed by the white light.

* * *

Two hours later Dick was still sitting next to her body. He was holding her limp, pale hand in his own. He still had tears in his eyes. She was alive but she still hadn't woken up. THe doctors had said that Artemis had lost a lot of blood and it would take a while for her to wake up, but subconsciously Dick thought she wouldn't wake up, just like his family when they fell from that trapez. A hiccup escaped DIcks mouth as the tears began to fall faster.

He blamed himself.

'If I had just gotten her some help earlier we wouldn't be in this potion.' he thought to himself. He moved a stray strand of hair away from her pale face. She was so pale that she looked dead, the only reminder that she was alive was the small rise and fall of her chest as she was breathing.

Dick sat there for another hour before his eyelids began to feel heavy and he let sleep overtake his body.

"Dick." Someone said his name and he stirred in his sleep. "Richard." They said a little louder and Dick opened his eyes. He looked around, confused at why he was in the hospital wing but then he remembered, 'Artemis…'

Dick looked at the blonde archer, expecting her to still be asleep and was surprised to see her awake. He leapt forward and engulfed her in a huge hug. Dick was crying again as he hugged her. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again." He said and held her tighter. Artemis was crying too, when she woke up she couldn't believe what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Dick, i'm so so sorry." She said to him between sobs. Dick just held her tighter, this time he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this i so late and so short, I've been super busy with school lately and I just haven't had any time to update. I know this was a really short chapter and it wasn't very good but it's the best I can do at the moment. **


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later:

"Dick, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. Artemis is sick and she's in pain, that's just her way of coping with her pain. You shouldn't blame yourself Dick, it was just her way of coping with everything. Artemis would hate it if she knew that you blamed yourself for what happened." Dinah said to Dick who was currently sitting outside of Artemis's hospital room while the doctors did some tests.

Dick didn't respond, he just continued to look at his shoes. Dick knew that it wasn't really his fault, but he couldn't help but blame himself still. After two weeks of seeing Artemis in the hospital, getting her bandages changed every day and taking medication to make sure she didn't get an infection he just couldn't help but blame himself.

When the doctors came out of the room they glanced at Dick and walked over to Oliver who was soon joined by Dinah after she gave Dick a reassuring smile before she left to join the adults. Dick walked into Artemis's room and sat down on the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?" Artemis asked when Dick sat down. He sighed and tried his best to put on a believable smile.

"I'm not sad, just a little tired." He tried to lie but Artemis saw straight through his paper thin lie.

"Richard, you can't lie to me that easily. Tell me what's wrong?" Artemis pushed and Dick sighed and ran the hand that wasn't holding Artemis's hand through his already dishevelled hair. Dick didn't answer her question, he just stared at their intertwined hands. He couldn't help but notice how Artemis's hand just seemed to fit perfectly in his own and he smiled a little at the thought.

"You're smiling. That's the first time I've seen you really smile since I've been in the hospital." Artemis stated and squeezed his hand. Dick looked up and his sapphire eyes met Artemis's stormy grey eyes. She had the smallest smile on her lips that it was almost unnoticeable, but Dick noticed and it made the air escape his lungs.

She had that effect on him. Just the smallest of smiles could make his heart beat faster and leave him breathless. Artemis was breathtakingly beautiful. Artemis was so perfect. There wasn't a thing abound her that Dick would ever change or would ever think wasn't perfect.

"You're beautiful." Dick said, still smiling at her. Artemis seemed surprised by his complement and was about to deny it but Dick stopped her before she could say one word.

"Don't deny Artemis, because it's true. You're so beautiful, everything about you is perfect. It kills me to know that you hate yourself. And sometimes I blame myself because I think that I haven't told you how amazing you are and how much you really mean to me. You mean the world to me Artemis. You're the most amazing person I've ever had the privilege to meet and to be friends with. I still remember the first time I met you.

God you frustrated me so much because all I could do was think about you all the time and I could never get you off my mind. I failed a biology test because I was thinking about you and how cute you looked when you were thinking, you would chew on your lip and you'd get this crease in your forehead and you just looked so cute I just wanted to kiss you. And don't think for a second that I don't mean any of the Artemis because I mean every single word. I want you to believe me, I want you to see yourself the way I see you, beautiful, caring, smart, talented. I want you to see yourself through my eyes so you can see how beautiful you really are Artemis."

By the end of Dick's little speech Artemis was in tears. But she was smiling. Really smiling. Not like the little smiles she tried to hide but a full bright smile that reached her eyes. And without a second thought, Artemis leant forward and Kissed Dick with so much love and passion. It wasn't like any of their other kisses. She let all her feelings out and didn't hold anything back. Artemis for the first time I a long time felt happy. And Dick returned the kiss with just as much passion and love.

'Maybe life is worth living again' Artemis thought to herself when she pulled away and looked in to those blue irises that she loved so much. As Dick stared back into her eyes again and smiled again.

**Hey guys, Happy New Year! I hope all of you had a great Christmas. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been in the middle of moving houses and that's been very stressful and also school was stressing me out as well and also just emotionally I haven't been doing too well, having to leave all my friends was really hard and also just other stuff has been effecting me and I haven't really felt like writing. But I'm back and hopefully here to stay. **

**Sorry for this chapter, it's a bit boring and I don't know just not a good chapter I guess, I might re-write it. I'd love to hear some feedback and hear what you guys thought about it, so let me know in the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last chapter of Runaway Arrow. I would like to thank everyone who read this story, followed this story and Favorited****this story because it really does make me feel really good knowing that people out there like my stories. So thank you everyone, I hope you really enjoyed this story and I would love to read what everyone thinks in the reviews so if you want to let me know then please write me a review or private message me. Now without further ado I present to you the final chapter of Runaway Arrow.**

* * *

**One year later…**

**Artemis POV:**

One year ago today I woke up in hospital after trying to kill myself, with my best friend by my side. One year ago today my best friend became my boyfriend. One year ago today I began a new chapter of my life, I had the chance to start again, to make my life better. and that's what I did. I started again with a new view on life.

I couldn't have done it without Dick. There were times when I was so close to relapsing but he was there, and he helped me through it. He came with me to Doctor appointments, weekly meetings with the justice league and when I asked he would come with me to therapy sessions. I think that my therapy sessions really helped Dick understand more of what I was feeling and I think they also helped him with the guilt he was feeling. Dick even booked a few personal sessions for himself at one point and it was obvious that he really benefited from them.

It's 3:45 in the morning when I hear an annoying buzzing sound that pulls me from my slumber. I look over and see that my phone screen is lit up with a picture of Dick and I on my first day at Gotham Academy.

'We'll laugh about this someday.' I sleepily smile at the memory before I reach over and answer my phone.

"Dick it's almost four in the morning, what on earth could you possibly need at this hour."

"I just wanted to tell you that i'm so happy that you're alive. It was at this exact time last year that you woke up in the hospital and I am just so grateful that you're here today to share this moment with." Dick said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. He caught me completely off guard.

I felt myself smiling and a tear ran down my face, 'what the hell did I do to deserve this amazing, wonderful, loving and caring person in my life?' I think to myself.

"Dick I-"

"Go down to the beach, I need to show you something." DIkc says, cutting me off. I'm about to say goodbye when he hangs up. I frown a little, 'what is the boy wonder up to this time?' I ask myself before pushing myself up and out of bed. I walk over to my closet and pull out a long dressing gown and a pair of slippers. I exit my room and walk down the hall until i'm in the kitchen at the cave. I walk over to the back door leading out onto the beach and quietly unlock it before opening it and stepping outside. I see light off in the distance so I begin to walk over to it.

I walk over the hill and see Dick, standing next to a candle lit table with a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Dick, what is all this?" I ask as i'm walking over to him. I can smell the salt water from the ocean and I take a deep breath in, I love the beach.

"Well when you woke up in the hospital after we officially became a couple we got ice cream and ate it together and you jokingly said 'it was or first date.' so I decided to recreate our 'first date' at this exact time and completed with the best ice cream I've ever tasted." Dick said and a huge smile spread across my face, lighting up my eyes.

This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I run over and throw my arms around his neck before leaning in and pressing our lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Dick wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, if that's even possible. We stay there kissing and in each others arms just like last year in the hospital as I think to myself, 'this is the boy who made life worth living again, this is the boy who opened up a new chapter in my life.' and I will forever be grateful to have had the chance to restart my life and spend it with Dick.

* * *

**So that's it everyone, sorry that this update was so short and that it's the last chapter. I was considering juts leaving it a the last chapter but I thought I would add something in the end. I know it's not the best ending to a story but hey at least I got here and completed the story. **

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought of the story and please check out my other stories as well. Feel free to private message me if you are ever upset or feeling depressed or feel like self harming because I would love to help you get through it and I would love to try and help anyone who needs it. **

**Thank you**** to everyone who read this story I really hoped you enjoyed it and had fun reading it. Look out for a oneshot that leads on from this story and tells the story of how Dick and Artemis ended up in the future, do they stay together or do they go their separate ways? Do they get injured fighting crime, do they get married? All questions that can be answered in the oneshot. **

**Anyway, thank you so much everyone, please review and have an awesome day!**


End file.
